tomicacarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:1:64
to see older comments, go to: 1:64's talk page archive no. 1 Welcome! Congratulations on starting Tomicacars Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse i love cars thank you for making this wikiAnother one fluff 00:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Neat cars! Love to see some photos of those cars you mention- especially the Nissan!. 12:29, April 15, 2011 (UTC) all these new users!, it's great! you can make your own account it's easy and free. and remember to always end a note with four tildas. about the nissan, there will be picures soon. 1:64 00:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) i love, i love, fords, mitsuokas, chrysler, (except the town and country}, cadillacs, lamborghinis, chevrolets, porsches, toyotas, hondas, dodges, mitsubishis and, deloreans. Another one fluff 01:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) i love all those too, but, i pretty much love all cars. 1:64 01:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) i love every car that tomica makes and every buildingAnother one fluff 14:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Tomica on ToyPedia Hi, for some reason I cannot log in here today. Wanted to share with you our effort of documenting every Tomica on ToyPedia here. Please get in touch if you want to help per PM on the site (my member name is Joschik) or per toypedia@toycollector.com. thank you! i will check that out, do you have an account here? when i look up your user name, it does not exist. if you have not made an account, click the "sign up" button to get started! if you need any more help, please contact me. -1:64 12:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) have you been able to sign in yet? i found your user page. will you add some pictures from your site? if you have any pictures of cars we do not have a page for, feel free to make it. add a picture and information like the other pages. follow these links to see the information we add. daihatsu mira. subaru legacy b4 -1:64 16:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC) jhifg i love tomicacars wikiAnother one fluff 14:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC). yay!!! you are back, i thought you left. what does the name of your message mean? i love the tomicacars wiki to, we just need more users. -1:64 14:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) tomlupin hi! i made a wiki thank you for helping me! wilderTomlupin 15:31, April 28, 2011 (UTC) yay! a new user. be sure when starting a new topic on a talk page, to make a new head line otherwise it will look like a part of another message. thanks for joining! -1:64 15:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) it didnt work again =Tomlupin 15:53, April 28, 2011 (UTC) by! got to go=( tomica cars wiki blog how do i make a blog post? -Wiki walky 20:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC). to make a blog post, go to your user page, click blog, it should say: no blog posts yet, write one now!. and click write one now!, good luck! -1:64 20:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC). thanks 1:64! i will go make one now. -Wiki walky 20:13, April 28, 2011 (UTC). good, i will keep my eyes out for it. -1:64 20:19, April 28, 2011 (UTC) tomica car question dear 1:64, can you help me with a question? I am interested in tomica because the cars are modeled after real car types. do you know where we can find out what cars they will model next? I'd really like to see a Nissan Z. thanks! Pb&k 00:16, May 13, 2011 (UTC) the cars are very nicely modeled after real cars, you are right. unfortunatly, i do not know such a site. that is why i made this wiki in the first place, but we need more pages and users, but you are helping with that. and i assume that tomica will make a nissan 370z in a single pack, or a dual pack, since on the packages, there is a picture of the car, and most of the other ones on the package they have imported. they make the 370z in japan, under the name, fairlady z. i hope this helps! -1:64 00:40, May 13, 2011 (UTC) okay. we'll I really do love the nissans so I know I will look here often for updates and new releases. thanks so much for your feedback! Also, I am thinking of making my own wikia page but am still deciding the topic. It will either be about native perennial plants to my area or tacos. Can't decide. Let me know what you would prefer to see. thanks again!Pb&k 22:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) yes, i think you should make a wiki. it is very fun, but also takes a lot of work. i will do my best to keep up with new releases. go with the tacos! just kidding. i think the plant wiki would be very interisting. i would visit it. good luck on your new wiki! please send me a link on my talk page once you have made it! also you did a very good job on your rollback test. i know now that one of them could not be rollbacked, i will do that one, since i am a admin. good luck! p.s if you want to continue this conversion, can you please make a new section, since this is not really about your tomica car question anymore. -1:64 23:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) great new shots! hi 1:64! i've noticed you've updated your images collection. the new cars are great! do you think tomica will come out with a nissan leaf model? if i can't get one from nissan, i'll settle for a tomica! Wiki walky 00:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) thank you! the new pictures do look pretty good, much better than the last ones i took! i started taking them outside. i still love the cars in the previous images, but i will upgrade their pictures. and, a model of the nissan leaf would be cool, and they might make a model of it. i have heard that during the first couple years of the leaf's production, it will be quite hard to get one. -1:64 00:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) well, it will be easier to fit in the nissan, but i'll settle for the tomica. by the way, i know this is off-topic for this wiki, but do you have any original lesney matchboxes? no, unfortunately i do not. do you? i saw one at a thrift store a couple weeks ago, but it was quite damaged. so i did not buy it. and it would be easier to fit in the nissan. and remember to sign your user name with four tildas. -1:64 00:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) hey, boss i tried to do what you asked but messed up big time. i hope the whole wiki world doesn't blow up. i'm a bad student. prolly have to ban me or at least block me for a while, huh? or maybe, in your giant wiki heart you can forgive me and give me a second chance?Wiki walky 13:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) it is ok. all i see missing is part of a message on my talk page. you did not mess up badly, in fact, the test edits i made are gone! i am not the boss, just admin, founder and bureaucrat. and i am not going to block you, ether. i cannot seem to rollback the small mistake you made, so you might just have to write it again. -1:64 14:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) hi hi 1:64, nice wiki! 14:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) thank you, . please sign in or make an account. it's easy and free! just click on the "make account" button at the top left of the page. thanks again! -1:64 14:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) founder/admin. you are invited! hey there! thanks for your encouragement to get my own page started - this should be fun! I invite you to come check it out. I don't have a lot there yet but will soon! http://plantsinyouryard.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_in_your_yard_Wiki talk to you soon! pb&k Pb&k 00:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) nice job, pb&k! and thanks for the invitation! i will go check it out now. -1:64 00:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC)founder/admin